Every Breath You Take
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Skank!Kurt is fighting his bond with his soulmate and Dom, Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Kurt looked up from the ground. He leant against a brick wall at the parking lot and saw a boy in front of him. Kurt glanced at his short frame, noticing the black polo shirt and red pants; rolled up at the seam and showing off the boy's ankles. His dark hair was gelled down and accentuated the boy's funny triangular eyebrows and strong jaw; dusted lightly with shaven facial hair.

He had a nervous smile on his face.

Instead of greeting the boy back he whipped out a pack of cigarettes from his tight fitting jeans. The guy eyed the cigarettes carefully. Kurt was about to light one when the boy continued talking, "You shouldn't smoke."

Kurt sighed. Instead of telling the guy to fuck off, he put the cigarette back in it's pack and shoved it in his back pocket.

"I think, I remember you," Kurt noted. He tried to play cool and stroked lazy through his multicolored hair. "You are one of those private school dapper pants guys. Where is your uniform?"

The boy stepped closer a few steps. He tried to hide his shy smile when he spoke," Well, I don't need the uniform anymore. I transferred."

"Where?" Asked Kurt, wary.

"Here? McKinley?" The light smile slipped from the boy's face.

Kurt laughed, "Why would you do that?"

The dark haired boy bit his lip and blushed. Actually blushed! "To be with you?"

Kurt scrampled from the floor and frowned at the guy. Now that he stood he noticed he had several inches on the guy. "What?"

The boy stepped closer again and tried to take Kurt's hand in his but gave up fast at Kurt's confused and angry face.

"Y-You are my soulmate, so I followed you here!" He added to his words a forced, charming smile.

"Fuck off!" Kurt snarled, he lifted his bag from the floor and turned to leave. "Fucking prank, fucking stalker," he mumbled on his way to the school building.

"Wait!" The guy said and followed Kurt. "My name is Blaine. We saw each other at the Lima Bean. We are soulmates! You must have felt it too when we saw each other."

"No," Kurt spit his answer out. "And I don't remember seeing you but just your sort."

"You must! We saw each other and then you was gone. I asked your friend about you-"

"I don't have friends." Kurt returned.

"That girl with the pink hair? She told me where you go to school and-"

"Please, stop talking." He groaned and huffed a breath when he entered the hallway filled with students. "I don't have any memory of you. You blue blazer penguins look all the same to me..."

Truth was he remembered. He fucking remembered the moment when he learned how fucked up his damn life is because he was a fucking weak and useless sub, chained for life to some dapper school boy with too much hair gel, and too much top 40 music, and maybe never even leaving Ohio. He saw his life dominated by a guy who would most likely wear tighty whities and leave Kurt at home to lead a boring life. No, not lead but being lead by a boring boy and his ordinary lifestyle.

Kurt entered two weeks prior the Lima Bean with Quinn and went straight to the counter to get some decent coffee when he heard a loud, charming laugh. He was stressed because his dad gave him an ultimatum, work half the week at his auto shop or no money anymore. No money meant nothing to smoke and Kurt could not go through the day without tabacco and caffeine. He was bitching with Quinn about it when he glanced to the loud table occupied by some of the Dalton students.

Right in the middle of them was a boy, Blaine like the boy told him earlier. He was smiling bright and teased some of his friends when he looked up and his eyes met Kurt's.

Shit. Kurt felt many things in the moment they catched each other's eyes. First, his chest must have exploded, then he felt a pull he never felt before. A pullnot to compare like with any of his other crushes before and then the worst, his knees became weak. And he knew immediately what it was. He just met his stupid soulmate who looked good even in such a tacky uniform. And please no, Kurtwas a sub and he was weak and he swore to himself never to be weak and to be what he wants to be and...

Shit no! The guy left his friends to come over, Kurt could see it in his eyes; the nerves and excitement and even if they were seperated by tables, chairs and several foot it already felt like as if the guy had him in his tight grip.

The barista asked Quinn and him for their order. Without answering he touched the wood counter to ground himself, he breathed in and then fast like lightning bailed out of the building, leaving Quinn and his destiny boy behind.

That was almost 2 weeks ago.

Quinn bitch glared at him every time they saw each other. They didn't talk but he knew everything would be normal soon since she always found him to steal a smoke from him.

Kurt went to his locker. He was sure there was almost nothing in since Figgins just let it investigate a few days back. And sure the only things he found was a pencil, some math book he was sure was from last year and a ripped in 2 parts notebook. His hairspray and his chewing gum was confiscated. ("I too watched Macgyver yesterday, Mr. Hummel. I am aware that a troublemaker like yourself is able to build a bomb. This school don't tolerate terrorists!" Principle Figgins declared in his Indian accent and let his secretary destroy the danger. She put both items in her bag after Figgins retreated into his office. No woman would throw away a can of 40 dollar hairspray.)

Blaine stayed at Kurt's side on his way through the hallway. His presence made the students around them look up from their stupor of early Monday to look at the odd pair. He fully ignored Kurt's pleas of leaving him alone and continued their chat. "I want to know more about you. I know, it feels like we already know each other but really we should know more about each other than just feel. What music is your thing? Do you always wear clothes like these? Why the piercings? Do you have any scars? I have a really ugly one because my brother pushed me off the roof once when I was a kid-"

"Shut up," cried Kurt. He had the pencil and one half of the notebook with him now and just walked down the hallway ditching students on his way.

"But we should really know these things about each other." Blaine tried to encourage. "I mean, we are so lucky that we found us so early-"

Kurt just walked faster but Blaine got a hold of his shoulder."Stop running away." Kurt froze for a moment on his place. It was not like he magically stopped but he felt the need to obey Blaine. He looked unsure up to Blaine's shiny, hazel eyes and saw the relieved happiness in them. He fast turned around and ran away from the spot and finally got away from the Dom.

He ran into a classroom and glanced up at the class. "Where am I?" He breathed.

The old teacher looked up from her attendance list and eyed Kurt with disdain. "You, Mr Hummel are in your chemistry class. But I can understand your confusion since you never show up. Sit down and learn something or go skip and ruin your life anyway like you prefer."

Still too shoken from Blaine's... just Blaine he sat down at the only vacated table.

He ignored the teacher and decided to distract himself with some doodles. A few minutes later the door opened and to Kurt's bad luck Blaine entered. He walked up to the teacher, shoke hands with her and said a cheerfull "Hi!" to the class while ignoring Kurt's presence. The teacher was smitten by Blaine's charm the second she laid eyes on him and looked over the students to find a lab partner for him. The only free table was Kurt's. Blaine was about to sit next to Kurt when the teacher halted him.

"Wait. I am sure some of the other groups would agree to work with you. A three men group is still okay, I think."

Blaine lifted his funny eyebrows and glanced over at Kurt in question. "What's with him? He is alone...-"

"Oh, don't pay attention to him. He's lost, next class he won't show up anyway and you'd be alone. It's better to group you with someone reliable. Ms Berry I think-"

"He will show up next class," said Blaine. Instead of looking at the teacher he looked directly at Kurt, still grinning brightly. It sounded normal but the twinkle in Blaine's eyes told him it was a command. He lightly shivered, gathering goosebumps on his pale skin with Blaine's eyes on him.

"But I still think it would be better no to-" But Blaine ignored her and approached Kurt's table and sat down next to him. Blaine felt so close, unable to avert Blaine next to him he noticed the boy sat closer than necessary and the thought made Kurt innerly heat up.

The teacher continues her lesson, sometimes throwing impatient glances at Kurt.

Kurt tried to ignore everything. The students around him, the stupid teacher and her stupid lesson and especially Blaine. He went back to doodle in his notebook half, both hands on the table. With the right he scribbled while his left hand tapped a quiete upbeat rythm on the table top.

A hand closed over the left and he tensed at the touch. He didn't look up but of course he knew it was Blaine. He wanted to make a scene, he wanted to do anything BUT melt and submit to the touch but that's exactly what happened when Blaine carefully laced their hands together and Kurt felt like he could feel his Dom's- Blaine's pulse under his finger; excited but caring and protecting.

Class continued. No one said a thing to them. The teacher never looked up from her book while explaining something about organic chemistry. And Blaine never loosened his hold; trapping Kurt's hand beneath his own. Kurt tried to compose himself with ignoring the hand and finger prison and continued his doodles half heartly.

He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He knew he couldn't escape Blaine. Or better, his destiny of being a weak stay at home sub. Except, he could bail and vanish somewhere Blaine wouldn't find him. He should transfer to another school, maybe change his name, he must ask Quinn what she told Blaine to prevent any further run-ins. God, maybe his father would be willing to move to another state?

The class finished but Blaine didn't let go.

When earlier this morning everyone stared at them they were now ignored. Even by the stupid teacher who skipped as the first one out of the classroom to have a small break in the teacher lounge.

Within a minute they were alone.

Feeling shy, Kurt looked over at Blaine who was already observing Kurt. Blaine cracked a cheeky smirk when their eyes met.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked.

"Why? Quinn didn't told you already?" Kurt tried to be bitchy but felt his come back was a lame attempt.

"Actually, I need to talk to your family with living together and all."

Kurt's eyes became wide as saucers, "Are you crazy?"

"No? Kurt. We are soulmates. We are not supposed to be seperated for long after we connect."

Kurt snapped his hand back and held it to his chest. "We. Are. Not. Soulmates. And we are not connected and you will never know where I live or God damn... just fuck off! Live with your own family!"

Blaine stayed calm. "Would be difficult with my family's residence being in California." He was still all smile and charming. "Right now, I live in a hotel. I couldn't stay in the Dalton dorms without being an enrolled student anymore."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he lost his mind. He must have lost his mind, Kurt thought. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked Blaine because that guy must have lost his mind!

Blaine laughed out loud. "Just my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt can't really remember how they seperated after chemistry but he was sure running away again was involved.

He skipped the rest of his classes to bathe in the shadows of the bleachers. The old, worn couch under them stayed sheltered and dry since it's appearance a few years ago. It was a welcomed furniture for the skanks and him to hang out on when they skipped classes or were in need of privacy for a fast fuck.

"Look who we have here. All alone?" Droned a voice too sweet to be genuine over him.

Kurt opened one tired eye to glance at Quinn today with her own cigarettes it seemed. "Why didn't you tell me that you spoke to him?" He grumbled and turned his back to her standing form.

"I thought the surprise would be revenge enough for leaving me there," she grinned. "Scoot over." She knocked his hip away and laid opposite him on the couch. "Nice weather," she commented after inhaling deep and long the sweet smoke. Quinn breathed it out through her nose and felt the quiet, consciuos burn on the sensitive nasal mucosa.

Kurt watched her with a disgusted face. "I hate it when you do that."

"What? Revenge?" The pink haired girl snickered with the butt between her lips.

"That too. But I meant that nose smoking thing you always do looks so gross. You look like a crazy bull with your nose ring and the smoke coming out your nostrils."

Quinn mooed loud!

She looked at him provocative with a raised eyebrow and made them chuckle. Both falling deeper on the comfy couch.

"So, your soulmate?" She began. "Huh... Slutty Kurt and the cement head are soulmates."

"'Can it! We are not soulmates and I don't know what's wrong in his head to think that." Kurt howled. He kicked her in the side for even mentioning him but she kicked instantly back and hit his nuts to Kurt's misfortune. He turned around and curled in himself and cried out loud, "Ow Ow Ow... That hurts, you bitch!"

She continued smoking without any remorse for hurting her friend and watched relaxed the disgusting underside of the bleachers above them. Kurt still fought for a few minutes the tears and pain back of being kicked where it hurts a man the most. When the pain subdued and he could settle back in a normal position they stayed quiet; Quinn smoking, Kurt mentally cursing.

Kurt blankly looked at Quinn and Quinn stared somewhere else. There was a breeze of wind that smelled like the parking lot next to the football field. They could hear some shouts and laughter from teenagers around them on the school grounds.

Kurt remembered the time when Quinn was popular, a cheerleader and wanted by every guy in school. He remembered when she became pregnant and thought Puck must be her soulmate. The whole school knew he was a player except for her; stupidly in love and blind. They said she found him in bed with one of her best friends.

She was gone after that. No one could find her for days. Her parents abandoned her when they learned she disgraced their family by bearing a bastard. The only people who looked for her were Puck who was more interested in the baby, and a cheerleader and her cat ('LOST! Pleas finde Queen fAb Reyh' The flyer said.)

When Quinn came back to school, she was babyless. She became a skank in punk dress, stank of cigarettes, her pink hair catched everyone's eye, apparently an easy lay (except for Puck). Gone. Gone was the pious girl, her high reputations, the good grades and her long, blond angel locks.

Strange was that Kurt couldn't remember how they sort of became friends. One day she sat next to him and the next and and next and next. And when he noticed they kind of were unseperable he knew they were kinda friends.  
Kurt couldn't remember when he became a waste of time for teachers, or when his father began to fight with him because of his behaviour, when people began to avert him. He saw in the mirror and watched his own face. The eyebrow piercing, nose stud, monroe and tongue piercing and all the steal in the ears, the tattoo (his father didn't know about that one - yay!) were normal for him. He felt like that's what he always was.

Nothing left from her leaf cigarette, she flicked it off and stood up. Quinn waved goodbye while making her exit and called out a last time, "You can't run away from your fate you idiot."

He threw an arm over his forehead and watched her backside become smaller with the distance. "We will see," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Kurt decided to work at his dad's shop today. He really needed the money. He had only enough left for a pack cigarettes but also needed new directions. The hair dye. Not the stupid Glee club. His turquoise and flamingo pink was almost empty. And he refused to leave the house with color washed out hair like those street punks that drank from beer bottles no one was sure of if they were filled with beer or their piss.

Like everyday after school, he first drove to the Lima Bean for decent coffee. When he stood in the queue he noticed some boys in blue blazers and red piping. Dalton Academy students. With his coffee in hand he carefully approached the group of boys.

"Hello," he said delicatly.

The boys looked up, some with interest, some not.

"Can I ask you guys some questions?" They nodded. "Do you maybe know a 'Blaine'?"

"Like in Blaine Anderson?" Someone complied.

"I don't know his last name but he was at your school."

Now their eyes were on him. "Are you that punk soulmate dude he said he met?" A guy with blond hair asked way too excited.

"It's your fault we lost our lead singer!" A black (good looking!) guy pointed at him.

Kurt ignored the blond and turned to the other guy. "Lead singer?"

"We are all from our Glee club. We are the Dalton Academy's Warblers," he announced proudly.

Kurt thought, I give a shit about your birds club. "He sings?" Kurt groaned loudly. "Please no."

"Sadly, yes." A voice behind him chuckled.

Kurt glanced back and met again Blaine. He groaned and stepped back while Blaine's friends greeted him cheerfully.

"And there is my stalker." Kurt sighed and went to the exit but Blaine was fast enough and stopped him in time.

"Where are you going?"

The question felt like a demand and Kurt had the urge to answer him. "To my father's auto shop. 'need to work." He shut his mouth and silently cursed for giving Blaine so much information about himself.

Blaine just grinned bright with white teeth and... what the fuck, were those dimples? Had men dimples? Kurt thought about humans in general he knew with dimples but the only face he had in mind was stupid Shirley Temple.

Blaine took his hand and continued his show of happiness by giving Kurt's fingers a little squeeze. "See you soon," Blaine said and shit, why was Kurt reminded of a puppy waiting for you to come home?

He withdrew his hand and averted the Dom's eyes. "Hope not," he mumbled.

Blaine's face fell. "Don't say that."

The Dom's disappointment was clear on his face and voice, and Kurt felt the need to run away again because something twitched uncomfortable in his body. He couldn't even say where it twitched; not or if the heart, or stomach or even his shoulders. Making Blaine sound so small made Kurt feel even tinier.

* * *

After only working 2 hours his father send him home early.

"Y'kay, kid?" He asked earlier. Kurt nodded as answer. "So it's part of work to stare at the car without doing anything productive?" Burt teased his son.

Kurt flushed and got back to work but only for ten minutes before he began to stare at nothing again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something happened at school?" His father explored. "Did you try to kill the student body with hairspray and gum again?"

"No," the skank sighed.

"Boy problems?"

"Dad!"

His father shrugged. "I can't help you if ya never talk to your ol' man."

Kurt thought about Blaine and Blaine and Blaine but he couldn't tell his father. He couldn't tell his father that he was a sub... he just couldn't! He wasn't a little kid anymore that cried when the princess didn't get their prince, or Bambi's mom died or when he fell and hurt his knee. He liked being indepedent and his own person. He liked making decisions. He didn't want to lean on anyone.

He had to lie. "Quinn kicked me in the nuts."

"Ouch!" Burt patted his son's back. "Still hurts?"

Kurt shook his head.

Burt disappeared to work on something else and Kurt tried to concentrate on the car in front of him.

"Hey Kurt?" One of his dad's men shouted from the other side of the garage. Kurt didn't know that guy really well. He only worked here for a few months and Kurt felt wary about him.

"Yeah?"

The man came over and leaned against the car Kurt tried to work on. "I have a question."

"Shoot," Kurt vanished behind the hood to look at something leaking.

"Y'gay?"

"Yes." Kurt sighed but tensed at the direct question. "Problem with that?"

The guy, Ted was his name didn't answer but looked Kurt up and down.

"How d'you know you're gay?"

Kurt dully laughed. With a short glance over his shoulder he saw his father occupied with a costumer.

He used this chance to creep the new guy out. Kurt cleared his throat before answering. "Because I like to fuck guys. Big cocks and little assholes, hard muscles, edges instead of curves, chest hair or a happy trail? Super hot. Total turn on." He moaned while stroking over his exposed neck.

He searched for Ted's eyes but the guy looked away; clearly uncomfortable. "How can y' be sure? You haven't found y' soulmate yet, right? Like, a friend of a friend of my wife's aunt- not really aunt but the cousin of her mother, he thought he was gay. He met his soulmate and it was a woman. Can you believe it? What will y' do if y' meet y' soulmate and it's a chick?"

"Then it won't be his soulmate." Burt came up and clapped on Ted's shoulder. "Back to work with you." He gently shoved Ted in the other direction of the garage to go back to work.

Father and son only nodded at each other in understanding.

Burt accepted his son's sexuality. When they fought, it was when Kurt came home with a new piercing (Burt always noticed!) or when the school called, the only time they didn't fought about school was when Figgins called because apparently Kurt was a terrorist and even Burt understood how ridiculous that would be.

Back at home, Kurt laid on his bed and stared at the bit money he made the day. He asked Burt to pay him after work for the days he came in. His father would have preferred to give him the money once a month but Kurt was the kind of person that couldn't save money. If Burt would pay his son once a month nothing would be left the day after payday.

* * *

The next day Kurt could go through his day without running into Blaine until lunch time. He sat on the couch under the bleachers again when Quinn approached him. She had a lollipop in her mouth and smirked down at him.

He searched her face, "What's so funny?"

"There is a surprise for you." She answered.

He took her lolly away and stuck it in his mouth. "Urgs cherry. Wait. Open your mouth."

She opened up and Kurt searched for stains from the lollipop on her tongue. When everything was normal and he could suck in peace the candy he asked her, "What surprise?" Visibly not showing much interest.

She leaned over Kurt and braced her arms on the cushions. "I don't really know. Let's find out," she stage whispered.

Kurt knew it would have something to do with Blaine. He saw that twinkle in Quinn's eyes that promised she knew what would happen but did not tell. Still, he agreed to tag along with a heavy huff.

Quinn slid a hand to Kurt's back pocket and stealed a cigarette. He gave her fire and with hooked arms they made their way to the schoolyard.

From afar Kurt could see Rachel Berry standing on a lunch table searching over the heads of students.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted Kurt and screeched loud, "HE IS HERE!" She clapped in her hands in excitement while some asian guy helped her down.

"Crap no," Kurt cursed. If the Glee club was involved he had an idea what would happen next...

Music began to play loud overhead them all and a second later Blaine appeared on the stone stairs, swinging his body to the music. His face was alight with fun and laughter while swirling some cheerio over the place.

Blaine began to sing, "It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone-"

"Is he serious?!" Kurt's eyes widened in shock. Why would Blaine do this? Why would Blaine work with the Glee losers. God no! He was a Glee loser! That guy would hang out with Rachel - TOO LOUD - Berry and consortium!

Never! NEVER. N.E.V.E.R. would Kurt let Blaine close to him again. He would more likely kiss Jacob Ben Israel than let Blaine anywhere near him. No touches. No looking for a glimpse of him in the hallways, no chemistry class or other classes they may have together.

He hated the Glee club for their forced happiness, for being such a 'family', for the incestuous dating habbits even Kurt knew of. For supporting pigs like Puck after he has lost his unborn child to a "freaky skank's antics" (to quote one of the girls in that club).

Just no.

In the second Blaine's eyes found Kurt's head between the other students Kurt turned on the spot and left the scene as fast as his feet allowed.

Quinn glanced back at Blaine. She could see the hurt expression, still he continued his performance; wooing the girls around him and making boyfriends jealous.

The rest of the school hours went by without any run-ins with Blaine, Quinn didn't comment on Blaine's surprise for him and he didn't ask her what she knew about Blaine singing for him.

After school he went to get his coffee and stayed long at a back corner table by himself to think about Blaine. Blaine who had a really nice voice. Blaine who sang for him in front of their whole school. Blaine who was friends with the group Kurt hated the most next to the jocks and everyone else. Blaine who only needed to smile and Kurt felt his heart speed up. Blaine whose touch made Kurt's insides rip apart with desire and submission.

Sigh. Blaine.

After coffee he went to shop. Some directions at Sally's Beauty Supply, more smokes (Ooh! A pack of Pink Elephant for Quinn!) and some clothes.

Kurt knew his cherry red Doc Martens would arrive any day now and he really needed some accessories to go with them. He didn't want anything silver. Black, gray or white jeans would go with them but he wanted a new waistcoat in a rusty color or maybe a burgundy scarf or hat. He really hoped to find some brass necklaces or red tiger stone ear plugs. Everything should shout autumn but still mix well with his dark clothes and his piercings and NOT clash with his hair.

It was difficult not to dress too flamboyant but still stylish, not scene but more like himself. He wanted a bit chick, a bit punk, a bit season. Those three combined felt like Kurt.

Finished with his shopping trip he drove to work to be met with a quiet auto shop.

"Hello? Dad? Where is everyone?" He called out when he walked between the open cars.

There were some noises from the back of the garage and a minute later Burt appeared from his office looking grim. "'Send them away for an hour."

"Why-" The question stuck in his throat when after Burt Blaine came out the office. "What are you doing here? Stop stalking me!" Kurt hissed; sudden anger overwhelming him. "DAD! What's going on? What is this guy doing here?"

Burt eyed his son. "He came in to get his car checked. Then we had a bit of smalltalk about soulmates. He told me how he recently found his partner and how his partner always bails from him. I told him my wife was the same-"

Kurt was furios, "Really, Blaine? Any more obvious? You know my father had an auto shop. And it's no secret that this is the only auto shop in Lima!"

"-When I noticed my deceased wife and HIS soulmate had some things in common I knew something was foul." Burt continued like Kurt's shrieking voice didn't cut him off. "I told you how your mom was a really head strong sub and even if it's supposed to be love at first sight with your soulmate we had our differences at the beginning..."

He sighed and continued, "I pushed and pushed until the little guy here gave in and told me what's going on. That MY son found his soulmate, that MY son is his sub and he is my son's Dom, that MY son is avoiding him, running away, and suppressing his instincts. Kurt! God! You'll get sick if you continue running from your nature!" His father carried on. "So I gave my men a break to talk to your partner, to get to know him because apparently you didn't."

"Dad stop!"

"I won't stop. Kurt. It's dangerous what you're doing and it's right what Blaine did. It's right that he searched for you and found you because you need him." Burt wildly gestured with his hands between the two boys while talking but his son interrupted again.

Kurt had tears in his eyes when he screamed, "I DON'T NEED HIM DAD! I DON'T WANT HIM! I AM NOT SOME WEAK SUB."

"Stop shouting," ordered Blaine. Kurt's mouth shut immediately.

Burt laughed at the scene in front of him. "Buddy. I came along with your weird hair, managed the fact somehow that my teenage son is a smoker, pierced God knows where. I will always find a way to at least get you through life but abandoning your soulmate, especially as a sub will make you sick and I can't help you with that."

"First of, you are doing great without mom. Second, didn't you hear me? He is not my soulmate. I am not a sub! Shit, why can't you get that in your head? He is making it up."

The mechanic watched his son with an easy smile. "From what I saw a minute ago... how he got you to shup up with one little command I don't believe he is the one lying, kid."

He wanted to leave and was about to storm off but Blaine implied, "Please don't leave."

And so he didn't.

"What do you want?" Kurt inquired with a pout.

Blaine smiled and answered with a heavy breath, "Just you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, guys! It's been a while. I finished writing this story long ago like I told some of you who kindly asked if I will continue this story. One of the main reasons I didn't update were the haters giving me shit especially on tumblr. I am sorry for the nice guys of you who were punished as well with my absence but I didn't feel like to gift those people who pressured and insulted me to finally update my "shit". I promise I really finished writing this story a long time ago and also used the last months to write 3 1/2 more klaine fics that I will post eventually some day. (50/50 mpreg or sci-fi)**

**Another thing/warnings: alcohol, smoking, fear (I claim it as fear because it began consensual and before anything could happened it stopped but the character was still afraid, so be aware, the character is afraid.)**

**Also another thing: This story has a big chapter about drugs coming up, not this one but soon. I know many feel uncomfortable about drugs but I tried to make Kurt actually out of character and not normal Kurt in skank cover like I read most of the time. **

**If you are all still around thank you. I love and appreciate all the feedback I got from you all!**

* * *

"So you like college football?"

"Love it."

"Which team?"

After standing quietly next to his father the whole time, Burt's mechanic team finally came back from their paid extra break. Burt asked if the 3 of them all want to continue learn more of each other over dinner tonight.

Blaine agreed. Kurt didn't said anything.

When they would finally let him go, he said he needs to go to Quinn; forgotten were the plans of work for the day.

He felt weak. He needed his only friend because his father was forcing a stranger onto him. He thought, _Quinn tried the same. No. No. Quinn just didn't understand. If I talk with her about everything, she will understand._

At Quinn's foster family home was family bonding time when he arrived. Two little twin girls opened the door for him and ran away with a giggle when they saw him.

"Quinny! Your boyyyyyyfriend is here!" One of them shouted. Kurt entered the old home. He walked to the living room and found the whole household cheerfull with drums and guitars (and every handy instrument to exist) in a circle, singing, "KUM BA YAH MY LORD KUM BA YAH!"

It was horrible. An apathic Quinn spotted and ran over as fast as she cold.

"Quinn! It's family time. Sit down."

"Ecxuse me, Mrs. Collins," Kurt interefrred before Quinn could say something bad. "I really need Quinn right now. I wouldn't have come over when it's family time if it's not important. Could you excuse her only this time, please?"

She said it's okay but added full of sorrow, "Not Quinn but only God can guide you, boy."  
"I hate cliché," he replied with a smile.

On the staircase Quinn stopped him; both of them quietly laughing, "Did you just quote Robert Plant to my foster family?"

They went to the roof instead of going to Quinn's room. Mrs. Collins would come in every ten minutes to check on them to make sure they wouldn't have sex. (Hahaha.) Or one of the girls Quinn shared the room with would tell the family they were being bad and smoke stuff. That's why the roof. A bit dangerous but the old hag is afraid of heights. So it was perfect.

While smoking the Pink Elephant cigarettes, Kurt told her about what happened after school.  
His cell phone made a noise and when he looked at the display it was a message from his dad.

"Please come home for dinner tonight." Kurt read aloud.

"And will you?" Quinn asked while inhaling the vanilla smoke with relish.

"God, no!" He kicked a little stone off the roof and watched it jump-jump-jump down and fall on the grass of the back garden. "Let's go party. It's been ages since we were in Columbus."

"If ages means three weeks," she mumbled.

"Like I said, A-G-E-S." Kurt smirked.

She watched him with searching eyes. "Will you go and see Toby?"

"Urgs, no."

"Good." She nodded her head. "Can I ask you question?"

"'f'course."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

He acted like he head to think about it but in reality he knew exactly when. He lied, "I don't know?Counts masturbation?"

She continued watching him. "No, fapping doesn't count. When was the last time you had a guy fuck you?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know, okay? I don't know."

"Oh, I don't believe you."

"Ehm about 18 or 19 days ago?"

"Wow. That's like a lifetime to you." Quinn remarked, dryly.

Kurt didn't reply, prefering more to frown at his friend.

"And when have you met Blaine?" She asked.

"'don't know. Maybe 16?"

Quinn laid down and snapped her cigarette butt away. "Mhm."

"What?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you thinking?"

Quinn sighs and searches Kurt's eyes. "How about we make a deal?" She offers.

"Okay. What deal?"

"We will drive to Columbus and you'll find some guy and bounce him. If you can't do that you'll have to give Blaine a chance."

Kurt laughed. "Quinn, he is not my soulmate. Why should I support his delusions?"

"Is it a deal or no deal, Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated but then nodded his agreement. "Deal."

* * *

A few hours later, after sneaking out of Quinn's house (the rest of the family sat in the living room playing christian Bingo) they finally arrived in Columbus.

"Where to?" Quinn asked, her eyes on the street.

"How about we look what's up in Legion of Doom?"

Quinn groaned. "Not again, Kurt. That club is a bitch and if Danny isn't on shift we can't get any booze."

"Where else?" Kurt huffs.

"One of the new clubs?"

"Let's just go to High Street first and call Nicky or Dan." The male skank proposed.

In the end they ended up in LoD. Quinn was off with her friend Nicky, a junior in college at OSU while Kurt sat quietly at the bar. Dan was serving him drinks for free while talking loud over the music with other costumers.

_DING_.

A new of many messages that night came in and when Kurt looked at the display it was his father asking again where he was and if he was okay and he and Blaine were waiting... bla bla bla.

It wasn't long before some guy came over to make him drunk enough to have sex with him.

One drink, two drinks, three drinks and Kurt still didn't feel it. He didn't feel like going somewhere with a guy and be an easy fuck. The guy talked and talked, slipped a hand over Kurt's thighs or over his spine. He asked Kurt to dance and when Kurt glanced over to the dance floor he saw Quinn, dancing with her friend Nicky and watching him; a for Kurt ugly smirk on her face. That bitch could read him too good.

Still, he decided to give the guy more opportunities to molest him and went to the dance floor. Between people moshing and pogoing, were actually some civillised human beings who didn't try to build a wall of death every two minutes.

Important was to stay away from the center to not get smashed by the crazies. So found Kurt himself only minutes later and too soon, pressed in a corner with a stranger's hard dick pressed against his hip. He didn't even remembered the guy's name when he began to suck at Kurt's neck.  
"You're so hot," the guy breathed into Kurt's ear.

That was the moment when Kurt felt it. Panic. He didn't want this. And now that he knew what he was, a sub, just a sub, he felt too weak to stop the guy from getting what he want. He was tense, and afraid and he wanted someone to help him like 5 minutes ago.

A quiet "Stop," left his lips and in the next moment Quinn appeared (she must have been close by the whole time and waiting) and asked the guy to please leave them alone.

The guy grumbled something about 'teasing and not pleasing' but left them alone without a scene.  
"I-I-I want to go home," sniffed Kurt, clearly shaken by what happened to him.

They had both too many drinks to drive back, so they got Nicky and went to his dorm room to crash for the night. Quinn cuddled close to Kurt in the sleeping bag and stroked through his locks everytime he began to sniff back tears. "Everything will be fine," she whispered before Kurt fell into a light, nightmarish sleep.

The next morning they decided to stay in the city until school lets out.

Kurt had not much money left, so they stayed close to campus to enjoy the sheep prices college offered.

They were at a diner when following happened:

It began with-

_A guy talking to his girlfriend at the counter. He was really tall, a townie and too loud, his girlfriend looked exactly like him but much smaller and in bright pink instead of the insulting combination of red, blue an neon green that the dude preferred._

Then-

_A few minutes went by, his girlfriend ready to bitch slap any girl that looked at her man when a woman entered the diner. Her blond, big curls were bond to an easy bun on her head, her outfit dressy like she was on her way to a date and her high heels almost high enough to be called sky heels. She was tapping down on her iphone and went blindly to the counter where the couple stood. The guy was already ignoring his girlfriend to stare at the woman and when the petite woman looked up they all understood what was happening._

_The woman's cell fell to the ground with a crash while she watched the man in front of her. Then they both laughed. The guy's girlfriend, still oblivious to the happenings, stood next to them and tried to insult the other woman away._

It ended with-

_The townie fell to his knees and kneeled in front of woman stroked over his short, spikey hair and bend down to kiss his exposed neck. She left a red lipstick stain, clearly a mark of claim._  
_The girl in pink was in shock but then understood what just happened and who she lost and crumbled. She grabbed her purse and ran out the diner, crying, and throwing weak insults at the new found soulmates._

"Why is it that every soulmate couple is so different? You and Blaine-" (Kurt: "-not my soulmate-")

"-That guy and the chick..."

"Maybe some Yin and Yang kinda thing?" Nicky suggested. He sipped at his coffe an continued, "Your Dom is some frigid momma's boy and you're a skanky douche. Sounds like the perfect match!"

Quinn and Nicky laughed.

"Shut up." Kurt grumbled. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" He bit back.

Nicky countered, "So should you."

* * *

He drove Quinn to her foster family later that day since she needed to be there in time to do her chores. "I hate making dinner," she sighed.

When she was out of his car, he drove finally home. The first thing he notice when his car drove up the driveway was the light coming out of his house. He looked at his watch. Burt wouldn't be home for another hour at least…

Kurt went in and heard noises from the kitchen. Quietly, he took hold of the baseball bat from the hallway and made his way over to the noises. He smelled food and heard a voice humming together with the radio music.

"What are you doing here, you creep?!" In his kitchen stood Blaine, cooking pasta.

Blaine turned to him from the stove and blinked at Kurt. "Hi! Oh, right. Your father and I agreed last night it would be best for me to move in. Sorry. You weren't here yesterday to give your input."

"Pardon?" Kurt laughed, incredulous.

"Last night. When we waited a few hours for you to come home for dinner like we had arranged beforehand." Blaine turned back to stir his sauce. "Where've you been?"

"Columbus. With a friend." Kurt asnwered, quietly; the bat still raised and pointing at Blaine.

Blaine grinned, "I thought you don't have friends."

"I have one." The skank huffed.

Kurt took a deep breath, let the bat sink, turned and walked out to the porch. He called his dad with a, "How dare you-" on his lips but the discussion turned to nowhere to Kurt's liking.

He smoked, then another cigarette, and another until he felt too cold out in the autumn air.

Back in the house, he found Blaine in the living room watching tv. "You will have to sleep on the couch. My room is in the basement, dad made my old bedroom into his office. It's his decision if he will give it up for you."

Blaine looked up from the tv and his expression brightened when he saw Kurt. "Okay," he replied.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment whom has lost interest watching tv to continue smiling at his soulmate. Kurt moved closer and slowly sat on the other side of the couch. For one moment, it seemed like Blaine was about to wriggle closer but then Kurt spoke, boredom dripping from his voice, "I had sex on this couch, y'know? Not once, but at least a dozen of times. When daddy was out the city to get some spare parts for the shop, I would bring guys here and let them fuck me."

His Dom stayed on his side of the couch and averted Kurt's nasty expression, visibly intimidated. Blaine breathed, exhausted but recovered from Kurt's blow, "Good to know."

"What? That I am an easy fuck? Don't worry. I wouldn't let you fuck me even if we were the last two men on earth."

Blaine just chuckled in response and concentrated back on the tv. Kurt watched him, slowly relaxing. He glanced at the tv. "I hate sport." He yawned and lifted his feet from the floor and stretched them over the couch. With his long legs he occupied more than just his side of the furniture.

"Want to watch something else?" Blaine asked, falsely sweet.

"Shut up." Kurt closed his eyes. "I just really don't like any kind of sport programme."

"Not even figure skating or the Tough Guy race?"

"Shut up." Kurt repeated.

"What do you like?" (Blaine seemed genuine.)

Kurt sighed, opened his eyes and spoke to the ceiling. "Old movies, reality tv, mtv, where are they now, music or fashion documentarys."

"So you like music?"

"I thought my stalker with a key to my house would have already checked my bedroom?"

"I haven't." Blaine promised. "Do you like Green day?"

Kurt snorted. "If you haven't noticed, that band sold their soul to become popular a few years back."

"That's stupid. If you like the music you can still listen to them."

"But I don't like their music. Never did." Kurt retorted.

"So what instead? Panic at the Disco, Good Charlotte, Paramore?"

"Stop insulting me." Kurt laughed, actually shoving Blaine in the arm.

"I don't think it's insulting. They are all good musicians."

Kurt sighed, "And what would you say if I told you, I am not into scene music?"

"Cool. I really have no idea what music you like, so..." The Dom shrugged.

"I like a lot of different music genres. I never was like the Tom Jones kinda guy like you seem to be but I am not ignorant to different styles. I like Lady Gaga... DON'T LAUGH! Because she is a perfectionist, I like Foxy Shazam. I love them, to be honest. Eric Sean Nally sounds like a young Freddie Mercury. Best experience of my life when Quinn and I saw them at Madison Theater."

Blaine laughed, "Freddie Mercury? Queen? Do you have some weird mustache kink I need to know about?"

Kurt sighed, annoyed because that wasn't funny (and no, no mustache fetish) and stood up. Blaine followed fast and mumbled a small, "Wait."

The skank turned around, looking at Blaine's hand on his wrist. "What?"

"I-I-" Kurt laughed at Blaine's stutter. "Shut up," whispered the Dom and Kurt did, of course. "I made dinner. Eat somethin' if you want." And then he slowly leaned in... Kurt could have moved out of his way, had plenty of time to but then there were Blaine's eyes and they were breath taking and it was the first time Kurt saw him directly in the eyes since the first time they ever met and then Blaine catched Kurt's lips for a millisecond. It was a chased kiss but still felt like so much more.

Blaine grinned at his sub and chirped, "Thanks," he breathed. "I'm gonna take a shower!"

_Did Blaine Anderson just wriggle his eyebrows at me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sick. I hate being sick. **

**Warnings: I don't know. I am bad at labeling things. Kurt is afraid again, violence, unproper behavior, drug use, bullying, gossip, defamation. It all sounds bad but isn't, promise.**

**Oh and this time the chapter doesn't end with a sweet gesture from Blaine *sad face***

* * *

"Kurt? Y'home, buddy?" Burt entered the house through a door leading back to the garage. He heard the shower upstairs, the tv on in the living room and Kurt in the kitchen talking to someone.

Burt concluded it's Blaine in the shower and that Kurt must be on the phone like every time he didn't hear Burt calling for him.

"I don't know- I don't know if I get my father to throw him out. When I called him earlier he wouldn't butch and Blaine looks like he made himself home already. -Of course I want him gone. -No. That I didn't let that guy fuck my yesterday does not mean Blaine is my soulmate. FUCK THE BET! I will show you tomorrow, okay? Stop calling me a sub. -Bitch! - No. No, you will listen. I give a shit what you all say. -Yes. Want to see all the fucks I give?" Kurt hung up the phone and violently smashed it on it's dock.

"What was that about" Burt asked. He leaned on the door frame and watched his son raging through the kitchen.

Kurt startled, not informed his father had been behind him. "Fuck! Dad. Don't scare me like that!" Kurt went over to the fridge and got a bottle orange juice out. "You want some?" He asked his father when he went to get a glass from the cupboard.

"No thanks." The older man sat down at the kitchen table and observed his son. "What was the call about? What did you mean with 'did not let that guy fuck me, yesterday'?"

Kurt breathed, nervously, "It's not what you think."

"Oh. I think I heard right and you are in trouble, mister."

Kurt sat opposite his father looking stern at the table top. "For what?"

"For never coming home yesterday, for leaving us worried, for never calling back, for going party without my consent, apparently being sexual active...? The list is endless right now. I should ground you until your dying day but it's Blaine's job to decide on your punishment now."

Kurt tried to stay calm but he felt his blood pressure rise, his limbs freezing in fright and bile just at the edge, stuck in his throat. "You didn't mean that," Kurt whispered dangerously, clinging to his glass.

"Oh, I did-" Kurt rised from his chair, "-Sit down. I am not finished yet." Burt ordered.

"But I am." Kurt threw over his shoulder on his way out. "Don't ever talk to me again if you are not on my side in this."

Kurt raced up the stairs. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack any moment with his father ignoring his wishes like that, his stalker in house and his only friend agreeing with their idea of soulmate; sweat ready to break out on his skin, bile waiting for him until he reached the upstairs bathroom. He just made it to the door when it opened without Kurt even touching the handle and then Blaine stood in front of him in just a towel around his hips, chest naked and still a bit wet from his shower... Wet, wild locks curling endless on his head...

They almost knocked together but Blaine reacted fast, if not surprised, and held Kurt on his shoulders at a save distance. "Kurt? You okay?"

Blaine was about to tighten his hold on Kurt's shoulders, feeling clearly his sub's distress but Kurt screamed, "Don't you fucking touch me!" The lithe boy shoved Blaine away from himself, way now free to the bathroom, he fled and locked himself in. He made it just in time to the sink before he finally puked bile.

"Kurt? You alright? Kurt! What is going on? Are you sick? Talk to me!" Blaine non-stop knocked at the door and shouted for Kurt to open up but Kurt didn't obeyed his Dom and hid in the bath tub; hugging himself, tight.

"Leave me alone," cried Kurt, wiping snot from his nose.

The skank shut himself away for at least two hours. The first hour, Blaine continuedly knocked and plead for Kurt to let him in so he could help him. With every word and knock Kurt took mentally a small step away from the door and from Blaine.

Kurt didn't feel a lot closer to Blaine after their chat in the living room and the kiss confused him more than anything. He was too afraid with what being bond as a submissive to a stranger meant to himself instead of giving Blaine a chance. He couldn't lose the independacy he had, or his free will, or his dreams. And that's what a sub was for him, an unequal life partner, a slave, a puppet, pet?- Whatever. It's not what Kurt dreamed of for his life to be or ever to become.

Some time later his father came up and told Blaine to leave Kurt alone for now. "Really, son. That bone-head in their won't leave the room until we are in bed. Just leave him to sulk."

* * *

Kurt waited until he was sure the whole household was asleep before he got out of the bathroom. He listened to his father snore in the master bedroom. He was unsure if Blaine was asleep yet but he wanted to get to his bedroom and if he had to fight Blaine... he would. Of course he would. He knew how to kick men right 'there' to make them weep like babys. He stepped down the stairs without making any noise. When he reached the hallway, he looked over to the open living room; it was dark. Blaine must be asleep. Then he walked to the basement and locked himself in, again.

Two days went by without Kurt coming out of his room. Blaine left food at his door at morning, before he left for school and at dinner time. Burt knocked a few times and tried to talk to his son as tried Blaine. Quinn called but Kurt shut his phone off since he felt betrayed by his only friend.

* * *

"Kurt? I need a sign that you are alive in there or I will break down this door." His father said on the second night. Kurt threw one of his boots against the door to answer his dad.

* * *

"Kurt? It's Blaine. Let's talk." Kurt played loud 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles because it was too ironic not to.

* * *

At the 3rd night, in the middle of the night, Kurt came out of his room. He heard his father's snores upstairs. The whole house was dark and asleep. Kurt had his things packed, ready to run away from home. He just needed a bit money. Quietly, he made his way over to the kitchen. In one of the cupboards Kurt knew his father hid money for bad days. Well, right now was really bad. He would take it and in a few years, he would pay him back but for now, he needed money to get away as far away as possible from this house.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice behind him. Kurt slowly turned around to face Blaine.

"Why are you not asleep?" Kurt wanted to know. He tightly held onto the money when Blaine eyed it, suspiciously.

"I haven't slept in days, Kurt." Blaine laughed without humor. "When I wasn't in school, I stayed most of my time in front of your door." And true the dark haired boy had deep circles beneath his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" The sub frowned at his Dom.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine cursed. "Just for once. Even if you don't believe so yourself, for me, you are my everything; my soulmate, my submissive, my responsibility, the person I am suppossed to care for and love for the rest of my life. I've been waiting to talk to you forever.  
"And now what is it you are trying to do?" He asked his sub after a deep breath.

Kurt answered in one exhale, "I am running away. I can't take to be here anymore."

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, his eyes dark and tired. "Okay. If you really want to, then lets go. Just wait, I need to get my bag."

"For what do you need your bag?" Kurt asked, oblivious.

"To come with you?" Blaine answered. He thought he made himself clear.

Kurt laughed so loud he was afraid he woke his father. "Are you crazy or just stupid? ' . . . I am trying to get away from you! Forever! FIVE EVER! If you are one of those kids. It's your fault that my life became even shit and I don't want it to become even worse!"

There was silence between them. Blaine looked at Kurt so stony, Kurt wouldn't have recognized him as the same person but he was still Blaine and Kurt felt afraid under his glare.  
The next thing happened so fast, Kurt didn't registered it happened at all until after it was done.  
He tried to get past Blaine in his fear, but Blaine's hand just grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. A quiet, "Kneel" let him fall to the ground like a bag of potatos. Blaine still standing tall, looked down at Kurt, breathing hard. "You think this is how I wanted it to be between us? I don't understand - I really don't understand why you hate me so much when I am already in love with you.  
"What is it that you hate so much about me? Please tell me and I will try to be better for you." Blaine pleaded, still hovering above Kurt. His voice had changed from angry to quiet and desperate when he plead for Kurt to answer him.

Kurt was about to stand up but Blaine ordered, "Stay there." So Kurt stayed, kneeling, staring up with vicious eyes at his Dom. It was obvious Blaine was dominating him, he wanted to cry, kick and disobey him but Blaine's presence felt so strong, it froze him into place. Blaine took one of the kitchen chairs and sat down in front of Kurt. He guided Kurt's head to rest on his knees and shushed Kurt's complaines. "I want to tell you something and then you are alllowed to talk. Your head stays in my lap but you are welcome to get comfortable." Blaine exhaled loud through his mouth, "Okay. I don't understand yet what your problem is. Since we met, you only ever ran away or avoided me. It hurts when you do that. It hurt when you ran away when we first bonded, it hurt everytime you ran away from me after that. It hurts me when you deny our bond and I don't believe you when you say, it didn't hurt you as well. I want you to talk to me now."

Blaine was right. It hurt everytime he ran. But he was too head strong to just give himself up. The effort to deny their connection was too much most of the time and he felt only weak and exhausted after every meeting. He didn't know anymore what his heart wanted. He always thought, it belong to the world but why did it hurt everytime he threw insults at this boy?

Instead of talking, Kurt sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes and then he cried in Blaine's lap. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, clinging to Blaine's legs in an iron grasp. Blaine gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

When he finished crying his heart out they both stayed silent, the clock hanging above the door ticking away. Blaine waited until Kurt was ready, and Kurt tried to find a beginning to his explanation.

"I believed my whole life, I would be a Dom when I find my soulmate." He started quietly.

"Why?" Blaine questioned. He stroked through Kurt's colorfull hair and waited for Kurt to continue.

"Because I am head strong, I like to be the center of attention, I go my own way, I am judgemental, I always felt so strong and so IN life. I believed, I would always lead my own life."

Blaine concluded, "So, you think you can't do these things anymore when I am beside you?"

Kurt huffed, wiping at a stray tear, "I know I can't. I can feel it right now. I can feel how weak I am and that I am not the person I was anymore. I can feel that my whole being, my whole future is in your hands... and I hate it."

"Kurt, I-"

"Stop. You don't understand."

Kurt raised his head and stood up. The spell of Blaine's dominance finally broken. Kurt breathed in the cool air, his legs were stiff from the cold tiles. He felt uncomfortable looking down at Blaine now. It was much more comfy having Blaine pat his head, and kneeling to his feet but he couldn't allow himself this comfort, he could never become this weak again for that boy.

"I am going to bed." Kurt put the money away and descended to his room, leaving Blaine behind again, heartbroken.

The next day Kurt went to school. Quinn was without a word about the last days, at his side in the hallways to go together to their usual spots. This time it was the girls toilets on the second floor. They sat in a cabin and shared a joint when someone loud came into the bathroom.

"I can't believe it's always us who gets slushied." He and Quinn knew that voice. It was that asian gothic girl, Tina.

"Right? You should think it's these smelly skanks that should be slushied everyday. They are at least in need of a shower." Rachel Barbra Berry. God no.

Tina: "I don't know. Hummel looks always clean and Puckerman never said a word about Quinn being dirty when they lived together."

Rachel: "Oh, come on. Kurt may clean himself but he must have several STDs! I saw him yesterday selling himself at the gas station."

Quinn looked questiongly at Kurt but he just shook his head in answer.

Tina: "Didn't Blaine say that he is Kurt's soulmate?"

Rachel: "Don't be stupid! I bet it is the same as when Quinn thought Noah was her soulmate. Kurt is whoring himself to anyone but Blaine and when Blaine sees finally the truth, he will forget the guy and we will have perfect broadway babys. Little Gene and little Judy..."

Quinn gagged. Tina laughed.

Tina: "Right... Well, I feel sorry for Quinn. The whole incident with Puck wrecked her whole life. It's sad to see someone who had it all fall so deep."

Rachel: "Don't be sorry for her. I heard she made from the fetus and the placenta her hair dye! Isn't that horrible? Poor Noah!"

Both girls were startled when behind them was a loud crash. The door sprang open and Kurt was stamping over to them.

Rachel shrieked, eyes big and clothes still drenched in blue food dye, "What are you doing here? It's the girls b-"

Kurt slapped the tiny girl square over her face once. He went back to the stall and got Quinn out, both leaving the shocked girls behind.

* * *

~"Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, please come to the principal's office. I repeat, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, please come to the principal's office."~

Both sat in the office waiting for someone to come in and tell them why they were there.

It took almost an hour when Burt, Mrs. Collins, Principal Figgins, Blaine and Rachel came in. Rachel held an ice pack to her face, almost her whole face in bandage. Kurt could see she smeared eyeshadow beneath her eyes to let it look like they were bruised.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt laughed, loud. "This is a joke right?" He asked the surrounding people, eyeing Rachel's bad costume.

"I fear, it's not a joke, Mr. Hummel. Ms. Berry was hurt by you and we won't tolerate any more incidents involving your person. This school is fed up by your behaviour. I brought both your guardians here to talk about your expulsion." Mr. Figgins explained, sitting down in his chair.

"This is ridiculous. Where are Rachel's parents, where is the evidence, where is Ms. Pillsbury. You can't expel anyone from school without everyone involved attending this meeting. Then is my next question, why Rachel's 'wounds' are just make-up. I want to know what happened first before I let you expel Kurt or Quinn from this school." Blaine raged.

"Very well, Mr. Anderson. Ms. Berry came to me after 3rd period with her obvious wounds and explained that Ms. Fabray slushied her, when Ms. Berry defended herself, Mr. Hummel punched the victim." Figgins continued. Kurt and Quinn laughed about the made up story. ("Slushie her next time in red. Blue isn't her color," Kurt mumbled to Quinn who snorted loudly.)

"So you both admit your crime?" Figgins asked the two teenager.

"That's not what happened!" Quinn yelled.

"I slapped her." Kurt confessed.

"You did what?" Burt turned to his son, clearly disappointed in his son. "You really hit that girl?"

Kurt nodded proudly at his dad. "I slapped that bitch and I would do it again."

"What is this about?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt turned to his Dom. "Doesn't matter."

Blaine looked annoyed at his soulmate. "Come on now, Kurt."

"I won't tell you. You are one of them, Blaine. I HATE the Glee Club!"

"Did you hear?" Rachel screached. "He did it because I am the star of our club and he is just a jealous, sore loser who smells of cold smoke and cheap intercourse." The tiny girl spat at Kurt, pointing her finger at him. He want to bite it off but behaved when he saw Quinn's warning glare.

"Shut up," said Quinn, Blaine and Kurt in unision.

"So, not only me being your Dom and soulmate, but being in Glee Club is another reason for you to avoid me?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt didn't answer but Quinn agreed for him.

"Kurt hates the Glee club ever since I told him what happened to me. He is the only one who knows what really happened and he despises every member of New Directions because they were the ones who spread rumors about me and plainly said, destroyed my whole life." She answered with a honey sweet voice.

"She is lying." Rachel said. She put down the ice pack and Blaine immediately examined the red cheek. "You see this?"

Quinn pointed to the swollen cheek, the only clearly visible part on Rachel's face that wasn't hidden by the many bandages. "That's where Kurt slapped her after we overheard her saying... what was it again? Oh right, 'I killed my baby to make hair dye out of it'."

"Is that true?" Burt asked the brunette girl.

"Of course not! She is a lying skank. Look at my ruined clothes, isn't that evidence enough that she slushied me? And what's with my bruises?"

Kurt licked his thumb and wiped it over Rachel's make up, wiping it off her skin.

"Why am I here? This is a farce. Quinn, I am going home." Mrs. Collins said something for the first time since entering the office and left after petting Quinn's shoulder. "You can call me about the consequences later, Mr. Figgins. See you in church."

"Okay. Ms. Fabray, I think it's clear that expullsion isn't the right punishment. Still, I will suspend you for 2 days from school for throwing a slushie and you will have to pay for the cleaning expenses." Figgins declared.

"Is your brain damaged? Quinn didn't do anything!" Kurt spat. "Should I spell it to you? I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T."

"It's okay, Kurt." Quinn rested her hand on Kurt's knee. "Calm down. It's just two days."

Figgins sighed. "But Mr. Hummel still hit a girl." He continued. "And we don't tolerate violence at this school-"

"Since when?" The skank retorded. "When I was a freshman, I had more broken bones and bruises than someone with Lobstein Syndrome thanks to your football team." Kurt was enraged by Figgins' statement. He had enough x-rays of his broken bones to use as wall paper in his basement bed room. He broke several toes, wrists, ribs (and even his leg once) enough for a life time before he entered the safety net of the skanks. Before he had the skanks, there was never enough "evidence" to help him but now THIS was enough to get him expelled?!

"It's a difference between students that benefit the school and students-"

"Wait- wait a moment here. So you want to expel my son from school because you think he is trash?" Burt intervened. The old man's head was red and his eyes resembled the ones of a crazy bull. "Don't finish your sentence Figgins or God help me-"

"That's not what I said." Figgins defended himself, eyes wide with fear.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at him. "But it's what you meant."

"I don't care what he meant! That boy hit me! I want him gone from this school or my two gay dads will sue this school!" Rachel stated winningly, holding Figgins' gaze at her last words.

Blaine glanced over at Rachel. He was not the smallest bit impressed by her antics. "And my family will sue this school if you expel him. Oh, and Rachel. I have enough lawyers in my family that will sue you for defamation. Don't worry."

A big shouting fight broke loose. Kurt told Blaine to stay out of this, Burt was about to strangle Rachel, Quinn began to paint her nails, and Blaine and Rachel yelled about money and lawyers and connections to the mafia- "ENOUGH! I have enough of you all! The school board will decide over Mr. Hummel's case. Until then, he is suspended from school. Now, all leave and you Ms. Berry take off that stupid costume!" Mr. Figgins shouted, exhausted.

Outside the office Rachel turned to glare at Blaine. "I thought better of you. You are no longer welcome in my club." She strutted away while getting rid of the bandages.

"I will drive you both home. See you later, Blaine." Burt patted the other Dom's shoulder.

Quinn and Kurt sat in the backseat but Burt didn't started the engine.

"What's up?" Asked Kurt his father, nudging his shoulder from behind.

"Just thinking," mumbled Burt, scratching his bald head before putting his basecap back on.. "We should really sort through all this and I am trying to think of a point where to start with."

Quinn nodded. "That would be good. "

Burt moved to look at her. "Maybe I'll start with you." He grinned at his son's friend.

"What?" The teenagers both asked, confused.

"When is your birthday, girl?" He took out a notepad and began to write something.

"In a month I'll be 18." She answered. "I don't need presents."

"How about you come to live with us?"


End file.
